Castle of Revenge
by FlightOfGracefulDove
Summary: In the kingdom of Minecraftia, trouble is brewing. A dead king is not what is thought to be, and it is revealed that a lot can happen in one night. A dramatic one-shot about the Mineplex game Castle Siege, with changing points of view. Rated T for battles. No cover images because I couldn't make or find a good one.


Castle of Revenge: A Minecraft's Castle Siege Fanfiction

 **A/N: This is a dramatic one-shot about the Minecraft server Mineplex's game, Castle Siege. It's where there are two teams and a king. The Defenders defend the king against the Undeads, who try to kill him before sunrise, when they all burn from the sun. I hope you like it.**

 **Kai**

It was a dark night like any other. The castle, in all its blocky glory, was being attacked by the ravenous, bloodthirsty undead monsters again! I looked over at my sister, Amara.

"Shall we fight, then?" she asked, climbing onto her horse, Bailey. I replied with a nod and readied my bow. Facing the wall of the battlement, I turned back once to watch her gallop away. She was such a good shot with a bow that she rode her horse straight into battle, which is something not many can do with ease.

"Hey, Kai, you ready for this?" Xander, my good wolf-friend asked, tapping my chain-mail boots. He had been killed in his second battle and resurrected as a wolf, like all others. However, something had happened during that battle, and all wolves during then didn't transform back once the sun rose.

"Sure, sure. I'm just having a sort of feeling tonight, is all." I told him.

Xander cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling that tonight will be… different. Never mind that, though. You should probably get back to your post before the attack begins; I can see them coming out of the forest already." I said to Xander. Enough talk already, I thought, Let's just get this battle over. He left.

 **Soren**

I groaned. My first Undead battle, and it already seemed that the castle had way too many defenders. I looked over at Jack, my skeleton buddy.

"You sure this is smart to attack like this?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. It's my first attack, too, remember? I don't know anything." He shuddered, bones rattling. "Well, except where to put all the TNT, of course."

"Yeah, sure, sure…" I muttered. Being a spy was not easy for me, especially since I had no one to help me as I was the only one.

A long time ago, all of the Undeads were part of the same kingdom that the Defenders were, with King Jonalon as the ruler. It prospered, until one night evil mobs grouped up together and raided the kingdom. The survivors tried to rebuild, but King Jonalon was dead with King Sparklez as the heir. He blamed many innocents for the attack, and used his magical powers to transform them into Undeads. They were cast out and vowed revenge, so on every full moon they attacked the castle. They never won, but still kept fighting. Some Defenders, as I was, were sadly part of a major glitch that turned them into Undeads. They were not recognized and turned away. I was the only one remaining, since the others fled to the Nether to find refuge or turned to the Undead side. I still had hope that the King had done something wrong, anything, maybe a potion or two, that had made him act like that, and he was too embarrassed and scared to admit that.

"Hello? Soren? You there? The battle's starting!" Jack yelled in my ear. I saw the moon rising and eerie howls from wolves. Tensing up, I was ready to fight.

 **Amara**

Bailey snorted. I held my bow strong and ready to let fly some arrows. As soon as I saw the Undeads run towards the gate, I let go, rapidly shooting. Four were down before anyone knew what was happening. Snapping the reins, I quickly led Bailey down, hopped off, and slayed some monsters so I could put down some barriers. They were coming quickly, so I got back on and fled. Just then a skeleton's arrow found its mark in my left shoulder. Gasping, I fell off of Bailey at breakneck speed, making the wound worse. I was rapidly losing hearts as more arrows rained down, when a zombie grabbed me by the ear and pulled me under a singular horse stall. I looked up, and the smell of sweet hay was diminished by the odor of rotten flesh. I didn't even pull out my sword - I knew it was over. However, a few seconds later he ran out and brought Bailey in, panting.

"Who… who are you?!" I asked as I ate some of my mushroom stew.

"The name's Soren, spy for the King. Victim to a Defender-turned-to-Undead glitch, affecting about a couple dozen. I'm the last one, though. They all either left or turned traitor." he grimaced.

I paused for a moment. "Why did you save me? You could have just let me turn into a wolf."

"Why not? I was one, once, when I was still human. It is not… pleasant." he shuddered. "I still sometimes feel the fur on my back, the sharp fangs, the urge to howl and bite and kill. I am at least thankful I will never have to experience that again."

I looked at Soren. "How do I know you're telling the truth about you being a spy?" I asked him.

"Look, kid, you were at a heart-and-a-half. I could have killed you with my fists, while eating cake, while taming some ocelots. If I'd wanted to kill you, I definitely would have." he sighed.

A few more moments passed before Soren said, "Alright, then. Let's get on our way."

"Where to?" I asked, surprised.

"To the king, of course. He'll know what to do. I'll shield you from enemy fire, since it just bounces off. You'll protect me from Defenders. Deal?" Soren said, holding out his hand with a grin.

I shook it.

 **Kai**

A blast of TNT was headed my way. Leaping away, I was surprised to see Xander sprint up to me.

"Kai! The Undeads… they've almost made it to the king. We need reinforcements now!" he panicked.

"Calm down, Xander! Lead me to where the main attack is." I instructed. He led me to a different battlement, where an argument was going on instead of a battle.

I was surprised to see Amara and a zombie going towards the king, ending in many angry people. Going up to see her, I was stopped by Xander.

"Don't you see there's a zombie there? I don't know what happened to the siege, but there's still an Undead there." he growled.

"Let me go, she's my sister." I pushed away.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"This is Soren. Soren, meet my brother, Kai. It's a long story, but he's actually on our side. He saved my life." Amara explained.

"Erm, hey there, Kai." he said. I felt like I was about to puke as he tugged on his shirt nervously. I heard a blast of TNT in the distance and got worried.

"Why aren't you afraid of him?..." I muttered. Amara heard and started to yell.

"Look Kai, I know you don''t trust him. But I was almost dead, and he could have easily killed me! So why not have trust for once?" she roared.

All other Defenders turned to look. I walked back to Xander, muttering curses under my breath.

"I told you not to go over there…" he muttered.

"Go fetch some sticks, Fido."

"Why you little…" Xander growled. He walked away. "Joke'll be on you later. I just know it."

Facing Soren and Amara, I decided to go with them in case there would be any trouble. We walked for a bit, staying in the darkest corners to get out of the battle. It didn't work.

 **Soren**

It didn't seem that Kai trusted me, or anyone else, for that matter. But that was okay, since if he attacked me then Amara would protect me. I liked the darkness, guiding the Defenders through.

"Go east. South. Northwest." Amara said, checking F3 to get us to the king. She seemed worried about her horse being stuck in the stall.

"Should it be taking this long?" I asked. "I don't remember the castle being this… large."

"We should be there in a minute or so." she replied. Kai grumbled as he walked.

Out of the blue, I heard low groaning. "Speed up the pace, guys!" I whispered. "We've got company!"

"There's a zombie with those Defenders!"

"Why isn't he attacking them?"

"Who cares. Get them!"

A zombie pigman ghoul and two skeletons emerged from the darkness and shot at us. We ran, screaming, and almost made it. However, the ghoul used a Ghoul Leap and sprang at us, targeting Kai.

"Watch out!" I cried. Charging at the ghoul, I jumped in front of Kai and the blow bounced off.

"What do you think you're doing, zombie?" he growled menacingly. Sprinting around me, I only had time to scream as he was hit in rapid succession. In a few moments, he was gone.

"You turned Kai into a wolf! You dirty monsters!" Amara screeched. She killed the monsters quickly, despite knowing he would be respawned and eventually turned back. Funny what can be done in rage.

"Let's go to the wolf's spawnpoint. We can see him there." I said, trying to comfort Amara.

"No. Let's continue to the king. He'll try to go there." she insisted. I tagged along.

 **Kai**

Xander was right; being a wolf is horrible. The fur was really getting on my nerves, and my teeth just felt wrong in my mouth. I went to where I had died, but Soren and Amara weren't there.

"Maybe they went to the king." I thought out loud. Or maybe they died, too.

"I treaded along the stone path, my claws clicking and pads freezing in the night air. Finally, I made it to the entrance, where they were waiting.

"Guys! I made it!" I yelled. Running up to me, the two hugged me. They seemed very tall from this perspective.

"Kai! You're alright…" Amara said, burying her face in my fur.

"Of course he's alright. Can we please go inside, now?" Soren asked impatiently. I looked around the beautiful throne room and sat next to the king. He seemed weak.

"Are you alright, my lord?" I asked him.

"They've tried to get me, and they chased the other Defenders away towards a major TNT blast. But everyone's distracted, wolf. It's going to be alright." King Sparklez told me as Amara and I bowed.

"My king, I am a loyal spy for your kingdom." Soren announced, kneeling as well. "I have saved this girl's life, in proof of my loyalty, and she in turn saved my own as the three of us traveled here."

"Good, then." King Sparklez said. He relaxed in his throne.

 **Soren**

Now was the time to strike. Kai was weak from shock, King Sparklez unarmed, and Amara trusted me. Trust makes you weak when you must make decisions. All those things about being a spy were wrong; once again, trust was a key factor. The reason I didn't kill Amara was so that I had someone to get me into the throne room. If I had attempted it without a trusting guide, I would have been killed on the spot. I had nothing to do with the distraction, except that I had told Jack he owed me a favor. Which, he did. I saw now that King Sparklez had done the act of convicting the innocents out of his own thoughts. Nothing outside had caused him to do this.

"Trust, trust, trust. What a poorly observed thing, yet in the hands of the right one can destroy all." I said. "Tsk, tsk." Quickly, I drew some enchanted diamond swords I had hacked out, one in each hand, and held them to Kai and Amara's necks against the floor.

"I am a traitor, I know it. But this will be worth it once King Sparklez is dead. He has no heir, so the kingdom will be in chaos when he dies! It will collapse under the weight of the survivors and the thought that they, and no one else, are right for the job as king. Being a king is hard."

"I should know. After all, I am King Jonalon." Gasps arose from the rising crowd, as the TNT blast had been dealt with. They were too captivated by the story and swords to attack; if you attack now, they thought, you'll never learn about this!

"I've got some explaining to do, with me having thought to be dead and all. The truth is, I was declared dead by none other than my son. Buried under a pile of rubble, it just so happened that I emerged at the exact moment and spot where the group of so-called "traitors" were turned to Undeads." I growled, turning to the king. He cowered in his throne.

"You've no right to this! You are not the king!" he yelled.

"Yelling at your own father?" I asked. "That simply won't do. I see you are at only a bit of health left. You don't want to risk it, do you?" Sparklez shook his head.

"Of course not. The others fled or joined the side of the Undeads, that part is true, but I vowed revenge on my son. I would never forgive him for starting a war and convicting innocents, in the same night at that!" I raised my voice. "I have waited years for this. Years, stuck in the body of a fourteen-year-old zombie. Every day was agonizing and brutal." I showed sharp teeth and cackled.

"But it was all worth it for this moment!"

 **Amara**

"I thought I could trust you, Soren!" I screamed.

"I am not Soren, you pathetic fool!" he yelled at me. "Prepare to die."

Taking his dual swords, he swung them around and killed a dozen with lightning speed.

"Just so you know… they don't respawn." he told me. "Oh, and your little pony, too? I bet that he'll be the only survivor. Him and me."

It seemed that all of the Defenders were cowering in fear of the glowing, razor-sharp tips of the swords. I was, too, but I felt that there was still some heart left in Jonalon.

"King Jonalon! What has twisted your heart so full of malice? Do you not see this is the wrong way?" I asked, voice quivering.

"Whatever do you mean?" he laughed, taking down a pack of wolves. Kai whimpered, tail between his legs as he huddled towards me.

"I think we've had enough. I've rigged some TNT to go off once Sparklez is dead or off the throne, one or the other. I'd like to do this the peaceful way."

"This… is not peaceful!" Sparklez roared. "This is a massacre!"

"Of course it's not peaceful. All you have to do…" Jonalon said as he whisked his sword towards three knights, "Is die!" The knights fell.

"This has dragged on for a while. Let's get on to the real battle. Take a sword, my son, and fight me. The winner gets the throne. I'll disable the TNT." Jonalon said as he held his finger over a button he placed in a specific corner.

"Deal. This shall be to the death." Sparklez said. "I don't wish for any more to die."

Jonalon pressed the button and handed him a sword and Potion of Regeneration, plus a bucket of milk. "Whether I win or you, no one else will die. The full moon attacks will stop. Both factions will live in peace."

Sparklez stood, all watching and cowering in fear. Potions and milk were drank, and the swords were drawn.

 **King Sparklez**

Battle my own father for the throne? How would I even try to beat him, full health or not? I needed to. I knew now it was wrong to accuse innocents, but this could have been avoided if I'd just admitted to doing it. It was reversible then. It was irreversible now. Holding my sword in my left hand, I began the fight with a thrust, but was parried. A swift advance and cut to my eye depleted my health. I saw monsters behind him, I guessed for reinforcements. He really intends for me to die! I thought.

I side-stepped and slid towards him, cutting his health. Sweat appeared under my brow. Having not battled in a long time, I was very rusty. This battle will probably be quick.

A flurry rush of moves cut my health down to half, and my father was only at seven-eighths. Another hit at him and he was dazed for a few moments, allowing me to get him to half-health also before he recovered and I was the one seeing stars. Crumpling, almost dead, I didn't give up and slashed his heel, causing my father to howl in pain. I weakly stood up to face him, thinking, Did I actually win?

However, it turned out he was faking… a devilish grin and a red tint to my vision was the last thing I saw.

"You must pay the price for your mistakes."

 **? ? ? : Ten years later**

The king was dead. Sweet Amara and fierce Kai began a non-warrior life on a farm. Xander was reverted to his human form once again with the magic of King Jonalon, and the Undeads were all tracked down and converted back to humans. Bailey had miraculously survived. Sadly, the humans slayed with the enchanted diamond sword didn't respawn; it was hacked in the way that nothing it killed would live again. Jonalon realized what he had done after the fight, and became paranoid and scared… giving the crown to Kai, as he was the one he trusted, he killed himself with the sword, and it was hung in the dungeon. No one knows for sure where the two royal souls lie; good, bad, and crazy acts had been committed by them. Now, however, it can be said that the story of the Castle Siege was over.

 **The End**


End file.
